Halo 3: Windstorm
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Recycling the city tell to do a loophole.


Ghost town

Military action urban terrain.

A convoy of three warthogs consisting of: two M831 TT Warthog and an M12 Warthog LRV rolling down a tunnel along the Tsavo Highway, chief cavalry riding shotgun in the LRV. (In cooperatives, Thel'Vadam and N'tho'Sraom riding shotgun in the TT, but Usze'Taham used Warthog turret Master Chief ride).

Commander Miranda CaseCOM: "The chief of the prophet of truth found the ark. The only chance we stopped him was the amazing air assault. Defining this part of the covenant air defense. Make a hole for the Admiral's ship. Kay Keith went out."

The warthog emerged from the tunnel in a parking lot scattered with the destroyed Warthog chassis and the bodies of Marine and Unggoy. As the Marines and Masters went out, the War Pigs stopped and the Marines formed a perimeter outside the locked door. (In the cooperative, Thel'Vadam and N'tho'Sraom will also leave their warthogs, but Usze'Taham will continue to stay unless he chooses to get off.)

Sergeant Gunnery Reynolds: "Get ready when you are, Chief. Open the door and accept the point. We will protect you with .50."

Either

Gunnery Sergeant Stacker: "Ready, Chief opened the door to accept the point, we will cover you with a .50.!"

The principal opened the door into an empty factory area, moved up a flight of stairs, and then headed for a small road overlooking an area with several Unggoy and Kig-Yar, who were listening to another sermon.

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "With my tender encouragement, our holy things of God will come to life. Unfortunately, our enemies have also witnessed its glory. But soon their dull eyes will be closed. The unforgivable power of being burned by a ring."

The chiefs opened fire and surprised the covenant.

Reynolds / StackerCOM: "Emirates, opened the door; we could continue through!"

The chiefs find the upper gates and activate them. Door open, M12 Warthog LRV and a team of Marines to enter.

Marine Corps: "That's it, sir! Push forward!"

The Marines destroyed any remaining Covenant forces in the vicinity. The other three Unggoy entered the room, but they were also killed.

Marines: "Open her, sir. We have already got your six."

The chief returned to the ground and opened the second door to a factory tunnel full of Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and even a ghost. In addition to this is another door leading to the lake bed A. After cleaning up the resistance in the tunnel, UN Security Council forces opened the door next door, revealing a huge cruise ghost and a heavy covenant garrison, and a launching air defense screaming on the top of the wasp.

Chiefs can take ghosts, squat pigs, or go on foot.

Lord Admiral Terrence HoodCOM: "Kilo 2nd, this is the dawn of progress. I need a seat representative, commander."

Commander CaseCOM: "Admiral, the atmospheric disturbance is exacerbating the artifact."

Lord HoodCOM: "And Sierra-117?"

Case CommanderCOM: "Action as fast as possible, sir. I know he will finish it."

If the player stops:

Marine CorpsCOM: "Let's get started, sir. Admiral is waiting for us to clear the air defense."

A team of Marines was forced to retreat from a small dock office in the center of the lake bed because the Mirage spacecraft placed the Covenant army directly on top of the building. The captain and the accompanying Marines joined the displaced team, who attacked the dock office together and cleared the covenant. The ghost attacked the UN Security Council but was repulsed. Phantom drops additional ghost reinforcements, but the chiefs and the company also destroyed them. Another phantom deployed a standard ghost on the other side of the lake bed.

As most of the opposition was destroyed, the chiefs destroyed the anti-aircraft ghosts.

Female Marines: "Hell! Boom! Flying boys will love us for this!"

Sheriff Avery JohnsonCOM: "The way, the chief! The target is destroyed. Move to the next area and end."

A pair of banshees swooped down to attack the UN Security Council. A friendly bumblebee arrived and destroyed the banshee. The chieftain and the remaining Marines crossed the lake bed and stood the guard of the soul of the factory entrance. Another spear of the Covenant tried to stop the UN Security Council but failed.

Inside the factory, a considerable team of Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Unggoy, led by Jiralhanae War Chieftain, fixed a nearby Marines with organic guns.

Marines: "They just keep moving!"

Female Marines: "Check your fire! This is the chief!"

The chiefs are involved in the Convention.

Female Marines: "First rushed out, sir. We will nail them with .50!"

The chieftain went upstairs and flanked the covenant forces, forcing them into the open space, and machine guns could cut them off. The covenant soldiers were quickly wiped out.

Marines: "Hurry up, before any more covenants appear!"

If the player brought Warthog from the last section:

Ocean: "Hey! We ate pigs!"

The chieftain met with the machine guns installed and operated by the Marine Corps.

Female Marines: "Sir, we have already returned to our last magazine. I think of those who have us in the end."

The chief went downstairs and opened a heavy door (or what the Marines did for him) and let him enter the next part of the factory.

The phantom hovered over the glass roof.

Ocean: "We have a phantom, overhead!"

The glass roof was broken and a group of Yanme'e fell. The chiefs and the Marines stood in their positions and struggled with the group. The phantom finally left, and any remaining Yanme'e escaped. The captain and Marines entered the next factory tunnel area.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "I despised God and the devil..."

There are four cats at the end of the tunnel, next to a weapon rack. Marines are eager to serve ATVs.

Female Marines 2: "Come on, the Rockets are behind!"

The chief (or Marine) opens the door of the tunnel and leads from the outside to the adjacent lake bed.

Female Marines 2: "We must act quickly and work hard!"

The chieftain takes a cat scorpion (or any other selected vehicle) to other ATVs. A small group of Marines took refuge on the boardwalk on the north side of the lake bed. They were quickly occupied by the Covenant guns. Several Jiralhanae Choppers and Ghosts were crushed in the center, guarding two other air defense ghosts. In the sky above, the banshee and the wasp are undergoing intense scuffles.

JohnsonCOM: "We have air defense shouts on the next lake bed, chieftain!"

The all-terrain vehicle quickly took out the first air defense ghost.

Ocean: "One down, one go!"

Enemy Phantoms deployed additional Ghosts on the battlefield. Marines on the northern boardwalk use a pair of installed missile pods to support the chief from a distance.

The chieftain took out the second air defense ghost. All-terrain vehicles, bumblebees and missile pods eventually cleared the remaining covenant resistance on the lakebed.提供 Provide reinforcements when you arrive.

JohnsonCOM: "The two AA ghosts are neutral...standby. Some big things, close your position."

Judge

Scarab. BFG. The end of the world.

The air defense positions in the distance are booming, but there are also ominous mechanical grinding noises.

Private first-class chip DubboCOM: "What is that sound?"

Boom and grinding are louder.

DubboCOM: "It's getting closer!"

OceanCOM: "Oh, this can't be a good man..."

JohnsonCOM: "Scar Beetle! Find some covers. Now!"

A giant scarab walker descended from the roof of the factory to the lake bed, and as its legs hit the ground, the dust rose, destroying a unit to transport the warthog in the process. Offshore vehicles and a pair of Marine Corps missile pod turrets are open.

Marines: "We will try to fire."

Navy: "Use the rocket! Aim at its joints!"

If the player waits:

JohnsonCOM: "It's too thick!"

Either

JohnsonCOM: "Aim at its legs, chieftain!"

The chieftain, the Marine Corps, the ATV, the wasp and the missile pod positions eventually took out a joint of the Scarab, forcing it to lower itself and consume all the power to recover again, in the process of deactivating its main weapon.

Marines: "Now, it has failed! Find a way!"

If the player wastes more time:

JohnsonCOM: "Jump on the chief, just like the new Mombasa."

The chieftain boarded the scarab.

JohnsonCOM: "Looking for a weakness, the chief. The core of power, like that."

On the upper level of the Scarab, the chiefs neutralized several Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar and Unggoy tried to stop him.

If the player stays on the Scarab for a while:

JohnsonCOM: "Look for the core, the chief. When you see it, you will know it."

The chief went to the rear of the scarab, where he discovered and destroyed the core.

DubboCOM: "Go away! It will blow!"

The chief jumped down the scarab and ran to it. The scarab violently exploded.

Alternatively, the chieftain can use one of the missile pods to destroy the scarab from a distance.

CaseCOM: "Good job, chieftain! I send a few crickets."

JohnsonCOM: "There is still a goal, the chief. There is a covenant AA gun.

In the next area. Take it down and Lord Hood can begin his attack. "

He landed on Thel'Vadam. A new team of Marines led 'Vadam and Master Chief into a locked door to the factory warehouse.

Arbiter Thel'Vadam: "Our covenant has had an honor...and will reappear!"

Female Marines: "We have locked this area, sir. Follow us and we will help you out."

The door opened and led to a dirty tin walled area filled with wounded Marines and civilians lying on the floor. Several expressionless Marines are standing behind the sandbags, taking care of the wounded and operating the only UNSC field radio.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "I am your shield. I am your sword."

Injured Marines: "Ah! Someone, give me some morphine!"

The sound begins to play on the radio and is monitored by a pair of Marines.

Naval OfficerCOM: "All Savage Cruisers are returning to the ship of truth. The wind speed in the storm reaches 200 kilometers per hour. The energy is layered in the whole artifact!"

There was a modest pause in the radio conversation before another match between Commander Keith and Lord Hood. This conversation heralds the final end of the level.

CaseCOM: "Admiral, a single covenant ship has slipped in the system!"

HoodCOM: "Only one? What is its scope and character?"

KeyesCOM: "Before the man-made, inside the track line. It seems to be stable."

HoodCOM: "The attack continued as planned, commander. We will not accept the truth again."

CaseCOM: "Mr. Yes, sir."

The owner and Thel'Vadam passed through a bolted tinplate area until they reached the perimeter of the warehouse. When the dhow was flying in the air, the three Marines were fixed under the sandbags. Further to the front is a steel bridge, and a pair of Marines fired wildly around Jiralhanae with organic guns.

Ocean: "We have a company!"

After the Jiralhanae between the sandbags and the bridge was killed by the UN Security Council, another group of Jiralhanae accused the next section of chasing two Marines.

Jiralhanae: "Don't let them escape!"

The surviving Jiralhanae from the previous wave tried to warn Jiralhanae about the upcoming bad luck, but it was too late.

Jiralhanae 2: "No, back!"

Then they ran to the bridge and the Marines fired the bridge turret.

Marine Corps: "Keep it up! Enemy charging!"

After the last wave of charging, Jiralhanae was killed, the master, 'Vadam and the surviving Marines entered the next area, and behind a large pile of crates, Jiralhanae violently killed a construction worker. The other three workers with pistols fled Jiralhanae and his backpack. The thrifty Jiralhanae growls.

Jiralhanae: "Kill them for honor!"

Construction workers: "Safe!"

The chief and his allies killed Jiralhanae.

The next part is full of civilian bodies, and some living factory workers cringe in the corner. The door to the outside of the factory is nearby. The door opened and a group of four construction workers ran in. However, they were cut off by two huge green energy beams, blowing up the core next to the workers.

A pair of Mgalekgolo rushed to the body of the workers and after the owner, Thel'Vadam and the waiting for the Marines. The cowering workers stood up and breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the human compatriots.

Construction workers: "I thought we were the only ones left behind -"

When they saw Mgalekgolo and retreated behind the upcoming naval forces, their celebrations were shortened.

If the battle lasts for a while:

StackerCOM: "Get them, Emirates! Find their armor gap!"

After the exchange of fire, the chief and the company managed to take out the Mgalekgolo pair. The Marine Corps, the captain and Thel'Vadam crossed the open gate into a series of low-rise roof buildings, and the Jiralhanae chief waited for his bodyguard and several Unggoy. The prophets of truth preached from the holographic pedestal behind them.

Prophet of Truth (hologram): "My brothers, please rest assured! Only our enemies should be afraid of this raging storm!"

After Unggoy was wiped out, the chief retreated his bodyguard back to the pedestal, where the greater forces Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Unggoy waited. After a long struggle, the assault troops eventually defeated the Covenant forces and continued to move forward. The truth continues to preach.

Prophet of Truth (hologram): When our worthy people have transcended, they will still leave the eclipsed sky and the flame of whipping.

Thel'Vadam: (When I see Truth's hologram) "I won't be humiliated. No longer! Not you!"

The chieftain, 'Waddam, the surviving Marines and civilians moved around the rest of the building to the hill where the large-scale air defense turret was located. Weapons can be found in the bodies of the Marine Corps behind the sandbags at the foot of the mountain. The Convention AA gun fired on the raging UNSC Longsword and hit the engine directly. The damaged ship fell into the cliff below.

CaseCOM: "The Chieftain! Hood's boat is closing quickly! Destroy the gun; we have no time."

The chief, 'Vaddam, and the rest of the Marines and civilians pushed the mountain. Unggoy tentatively ran down the slope to face the sudden emergence of UN Security Council forces. The chiefs wiped them out and moved forward. In the middle of the mountain, he met a Jiralhanae War Chieftain waving a fuel rod gun. The war chief received support from his Captain Jiralhanae and bodyguards, as well as the Unggoy Heavy manning plasma turret and the Unggoy and Kig-Yar infantry. Many banshees patrol the sky (in higher difficulty, they occasionally dive down and defeat the player).

In the end, the chief and his allies canceled the ground defenders of all the covenants.

JohnsonCOM: "The chieftain, the gun has been shooting constantly: it must be hot!"

If the player delays:

JohnsonCOM: "It will open its access panel!"

If the player is still delayed:

JohnsonCOM: "When it opens, drain excess plasma. Lead some lead to the throat!"

The lower part of the air defense turret opens to reveal a white sphere. As the panel continues to open the steam vents. The principal destroyed the sphere.

The AA gun exploded in the background, causing the upper part to fly to the cliff. The master joined the 'Vadam' on the cliff edge of the crater. They look like squadrons of several long-sword teams, followed by three UNSC frigates, including UNSC striker Unto Dawn, the flagship of Lord Hood. The Covenant fleet circling in front of them, and the Forerunner fearless number is located below the center of the artifact.

HoodCOM: "All boats: random shooting!"

The frigate was involved in the fearless battle of the forerunner. Their magnetic accelerator cannons were discharged during the interception and the explosion covered the surface of Dreadnought, but the ship remained unharmed. The Forerunner structure began to open like a starfish. Dreadnought is lowered into the structure and the energy beam is focused through it. The storm is getting worse. A strong wind rushed John and 'Vadam back. The beam becomes thicker and expands, emitting a shock wave. Everything is getting dark.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "This... is the way the world ends."

The scene disappeared on the chieftain, stunned and squatted on the ground. He stood up and stared at him. A huge blue glowing sphere, centered on the darkness, hovering in the sky above the artifact. The large fin of the artifact focuses the energy on the sphere. The ships of the UN Security Council and the Covenant Airlines are floating in the air, disorderly.

The fearlessness of truth rises from the ground and approaches the sphere.

HoodCOM: "What did the (cough) truth just do? (cough) Did he activate the ring?"

CaseCOM: "No, sir. But he must have done something..."

As the forerunner Dreadnought disappeared into the sphere, Thel'Vadam roared angrily. The rest of the covenant fleet is close behind.

HoodCOM: "Evac is injured and regrouped. Wherever the truth goes -"

Naval OfficerCOM: "Mr., new contacts - slip in!"

A damaged CCS battle cruiser appeared from Slippace east of Voi and had just crossed Chief and 'Vadam. It smokes rancid smoke, and its underside is covered with sinister fleshy growth. The ship quickly lost its height and crashed out of sight. There was a flash, and a deep rumble was heard, followed by silence. As the smoke rises, the sun is shaded and the sky darkens. The signs of ancient evil are in the air.

The scene cuts off the close-up of the John-117.

Thel'Vadam: "What is it? More Brutes?"

Chief Officer John-117: "More bad."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
